The copending application of D. Maricle, U.S. Ser. No. 863,816 filed -- describes a regenerative cell utilizing an aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid or a chloride salt as the electrolyte in a hydrogen-chlorine fuel cell. Such a cell requires a storage space for the HCl or salt electrolyte in the discharged state, necessitating a pumped electrolyte system. Further, complete separation of gaseous hydrogen chloride from the aqueous electrolyte is difficult during discharge of the cell making it difficult to store this HCl in any form except in the aqueous electrolyte. In this form, it necessitates the use of materials for the storage tank that are resistant to the corrosive action. If this HCl is removed as a gas, and also when the chlorine is removed from the electrolyte as a gas during charging of the cell, these gases carry with them substantial wetness from the electrolyte. In this form, these gases are much more corrosive than when dry. The cell accessories thus require the use of materials resistant to these gases or the use of extensive drying techniques which are undesirable complications.